i knew you
by fioleefan1000
Summary: this is about marceline and finn's daughter melody finn has died before she was born or did he die? sorry for sucky summary plz read
1. Chapter 1

**A/N HELLO people this is my first real story I hope you guys engoy it so here goes**

**~~~~~Melody's pov.~~~~~~**

I wake up to find the hot sun's heat on my face. I sit up, rubbing my eyes and pushing my long blond hair back. I used to always have my dad wake me up on the morning, but ever since that day…the day he died, things around here have been kinda quiet. Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself my name's Melody. I'm 14 years old and my mom is the queen of the vampires, Marceline and my dad is or was the hero of Ooo, Finn the human. My dad died in a battle before I was born or at least that's what my mom said. Anyway, I got out of bed hearing my mom yell. "Melody, Get out of bed it's time for school!"

Ahhh school…it's always the worst part of life for a teen. I've actually met people who say the love school later it turns out they regretted everything they said. The only thing I look forward seeing is my crush. He's the prince of the water kingdom. We've actually been friends for as long as I can remember, but somehow I as we grew older I grew some feelings for him but, I'm very shy and I'm still deciding whether to tell him how I feel or not. Now we're in school together and we've been hanging out a lot more then we used to as kids.

"I'm already up!" I shout. "Hurry up then, breakfast is ready!" mom shouted back. I giggled. After washing my face, brushing my teeth and combing my hair I walked out of the bathroom and walked over to my closet pulling out a red shirt, blue jeans and my black converse and I grabbed by black sweater. I run down the stairs and I trip on a piece of cloth and nearly fell on my face but my mom catch me. "Thanks mom" I said looking up and smiling. She rolled her eyes and laughed "someday I won't be there to catch you" I stood up and walk towards a chair and sat down "you need to be more careful, melody" her tone got serious. I rolled my eyes "mom, your acting like one of those over protective moms…" I began to say but she cut me off "your right I'm sorry I just worry about you" I ate my breakfast and went towards the door grabbing my backpack off the coat hanger even though it's not supposed to be there.

"It's just one minute you can be alive and the next…you can dead for all I know" she finished. I rolled my eyes again "jeez you worry too much" I mumbled under my breath. I opened the door and began walking to school.

**A/N sooo… how was it plz leave some ideas if you have any and plz review thanks! Also sorry its short tell me if I should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N oh my glob you guys! i didnt think you actually like this well...for all the people who review my story. Also i noticed people got confused between the finn being dead part and me writing he actually was there with Melody when she was younger...I didnt mean to write that im sorry, i'll fix it :) anyway to clear things up Melody only know that her father died before she was born...ok anyway on to the story!**

I walk up the steps of the school, knocking into some people as they try to run down the stairs.I don't know about you but Honestly, being a freshman in high school sucks for me. I walk to my locker seeing Fred (water prince) leaning on the lockers. By one look at his face i could tell something was wrong. I walked faster, when i reached my locker I

Immediately I asked "what's wrong" he looked at me with a surprised look on his face "how'd you know something was wrong" he questioned I smiled. "I can tell so spill it" I opened my locker and waited for him to speak. He sighed and banged his head on the lockers. "Well, you know how I'm turning 15 in a few weeks" I nodded, and began to open my backpack. "Well since I'm the prince of the water kingdom, my parents have agreed to pull me out of this school and home school me" At the word 'homeschool' I stopped doing what I was doing. "What do you mean they're homeschooling you" I said trying to keep myself from screaming, I felt my hands shake and turn into fist

He sighed again running his hand threw black shiny hair. "I mean they want me to learn more about the kingdom and how to rule it" I can't believe it, he might actually get home schooled. I might not be able to see him anymore; we might now hang out as much, probably not ever again. After all his parents think I'm kind of a bad influence after what happened in there kingdom:

**~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~**

It was the night of a warm summer day, it was probably the funniest night I remember but to the water people, the worst night they've lived. Anyway, here's what happened I was just roaming around the woods with a backpack full of water balloons filled with red dye. I was planning to prank the ice king by throwing balloons at the castle and snow making everything red. Fred's parents didn't know he snuck out to help me with this prank. After getting lost in the woods, we found a lake. Fred and I didn't know under it was his kingdom , I tripped and fell onto a pile of sharp sticks and my backpack ripped opening it and making the water balloons fall out and popping them. All the dye spilled and covered the whole kingdom after that they've thought I was dangerous. I'm my opinion it was stupid I mean they didn't let me explain what had happen.

~~~~~~**end of flashback~~~~~~**

"Well, were you even in the conversation when they decided to homeschool you" he stared at me and I stared back. "No I wasn't, they just decided" he said sadly. I put my hand on his shoulder, he looked at me again and I smiled "I have plan to get you out of this" he smiled "I was hoping you would way that" I grinned "well what did you expect from me" I said he laughed. I absolutely loved his laugh "so what's the plan?" I smiled evilly "oh you'll see".

**Later in class~~**

I arrive at my class and took a seat in the back where I usually sit. As I waited for the teacher to come I began drawing on the desk. I saw a man in his twenties walk in he had bright gold hair like me. He also had blue eyes and a black suit on "hello everyone I'm your new teacher my name is Finn, Finn the human" Finn the human? I thought. That's the same name as my father he even looked like him but…wait it couldn't be…. I stood up "dad?"

**A/N HELLO! well i hope you liked this chappie thanks everyone for reviewing my story peace out! R&R plz **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N THANKS YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS MEANS A LOT! Anyway….I have sort of bad news. I'm not gonna be able to update as much because 1: I don't have a computer. 2: I'm updating from my aunt's computer and I rarely see her sooo…yea those are only two reasons here's my next chapter hopefully you guys like it **

"…dad?" I couldn't believe it. Was it really him or was I just imagining things? I stared at him and waited for him to respond. He seemed worried about something but what? He began to laugh nervously "I'm sorry but I think you're mistaken…I'm not you dad, I don't have a daughter" he said. I narrowed my eyes at him and sat back down in my seat and put my elbows on the desk and resting my head on my hands. He began to say stuff but after the first few minutes I began to zone out. He looked a lot like my father, blond hair, and blue eyes, he's also sort of tall. Was he lying to me? Is it even him? I have to find out one way or another. First the problem with my best friend possibly moving and I won't get to see him and now this guy that looks like my father. I wonder what happened to him. I wonder why my mother won't even tell me anything about him it's like she's keeping a secret from me.

"…melody?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the teacher. "Uh…yes?" I said calmly "get into your group" he said. I got confused "what groups?" I asked. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Your group for your project" he said it in a 'duh' tone "oh right how could I forget" I rolled my eyes. He went on his computer. I stood up and looked around, everyone were in groups of two. I guess I'm working on a project I know nothing about. I was about to sit down when and someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see a guy with black raven hair. Pale-ish skin and red eyes. He was bit taller than me by like 3 inches until I notice he was floating. He was a vampire, a VAMPIRE! And I thought my mom was the only vampire. "Uh hi" I said. He smiled and I saw his fangs. "Hey, I uh see you don't have a partner" I turned around to look at 'Mr. Finn' and I looked back at the guy "uh yea I don't" I said. Then there was an awkward silence between us. I just stood there not saying a word. I blew a raspberry "sooo… ya wanna be my partner?" I asked he looked at me and smiled "yea let's get started" he grabbed a chair and sat next to me.

"So what are we supposed to be doing?" I said grabbing my pencil and paper, he began to write something on his paper "don't worry I'll do all the work you don't have to do anything" he said not looking at me and continued to write. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest "no I'm helping you, now tell me what we're supposed to be doing" he stopped writing and looked at me. His red eyes locked to mine "I'm not telling you" I simply said "tell me" I demanded he leaned back in the chair and closed his arms.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes" I got irritated. My I was losing my patients. We stared at each other for a moment then we burst out laughing. What was that? One minute we are arguing and the next we were laughing. "You're not so bad uh…" he started "melody" I finished "nice name, I'm Jason the vampire prince" I tilted my head slightly in confusion "vampire prince?" I asked he laughed "yea my mom is fionna the human ya know Finn the human's sister" he said in a 'duh' tone I still didn't know what he was talking about "I don't know what you're talking about" I said still confused. He shrugged "eh, never mind" then the bell rang. "I guess I'll see you later Jason" I said and began to walk out the room but he grabbed my arm, stopping me "how about' after school we work on the project, at my place" he said quickly. I raised a brow "uh sure" I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote down my number then gave it to him. "Here call me ok" he nodded and we both went our separate ways.

**A/N hello guy I hope you like this chapter I would like to thank: ThewarriorofOOO, dreamtheater1, nialler4evah, lilylovesfabian, adventuretimelov, InSaNiTy808 and pyschomelon for reviewing my story and thanks all of you for favoriting (is this a word) this story and following means a lot you guys and I apologize for it being short until next time bye! R&R PLZ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm so, so, so, so, sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just I don't own a computer anymore and my aunts broke…. So yea but don't worry I haven't forgotten this story. For now I have to write it on paper. Sorry its short. And I might also add some swearing **

The last period of the day is always the longest. It was very silent. I can hear the rhythmic _tick-tock _of the clock. Speaking of the clock I look at it, 2 more minutes until schools over. Oh glob…I wonder what Jason is doing? I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Hmm I forgot I had it. i look at the teacher who was sleeping, and I took out my phone to look at it I got a text from Jason.

Jason: this is you melody rite?

I laugh silently to myself, and reply with a yes he replied with smiley face and an ok. ***ring* **FINALLY! I quickly gathered my stuff and ran out the door and towards my locker. "Miss Melody I need to have a word with you" I stopped and looked back, it was 'Mr. finn' he was standing behind me. **_Crap! _** I thought "yes?" I walked slowly towards him. I followed him into the room. "it seems your failing my class" really is that all he wanted to tell me? "So to make up the work I'll give you some assignments that will raise your grade all due by the end of the week" he said walking towards a big black cabinet. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Great more work! i then hear a soft ding that came from his computer. I look at him, he's still looking for the papers I turn my attention towards the computer. I walk towards the computer. He had gotten a message from someone and it was my mom. What the…! Why is this guy messaging my mom! I quickly opened the message it said "melody can't find out about you, you know that, or else you know… _that_ would happen"

What the! Or else what would happen? I gotta find out who this guy really is and what's going on. Before I could read the rest of the messages the computer had shut off. _Dang it! _i step away from the computer just in time before the teacher turned around. He handed me the papers and I ran off. I run down the hall and out the doors where I knock into Fred. "Whoa, someone's in a hurry" I smiled "yea, Fred I just found out something really creepy" I said remembering the email. We both stared walking. "What is it?" he asked I explained the whole message thing and it left him shocked. "Creepy right?" he nodded "so what are you going to do?" he asked "I'm gonna investigate duh" he chuckled "well you know who to go for help" he motioned to himself, I nodded, I saw the treehouse and ran. I looked back and waved goodbye.

I opened the door and immediately ran to the kitchen running around acting like PAC-man. I heard a giggle I stopped and looked at my mom "foods on the table if you didn't notice" I looked at the table. "woops, sorry" I immediately sat down and ate my food quickly nearly choking. "Melody slow down!" my mom hissed. I laughed "it's not funny, what's your hurry" she glared at me. "sorry it's just I have to do a project with a friend and I said I was meeting him at his house" "what friend?" she said suspiciously "uhhh my friend Jason…" her eyes went wide for a moment then back to how they were. I lifted an eyebrow "something wrong?" she shook her head "no, nothing is wrong just…be careful and be here before sundown" I nodded and left. She was acting strange. Something is definitely wrong.

**a/n again sorry its short i'll try to update as soon as i can anyway i love you all for reading this story R&R PLZ! **


	5. VERY IMPORTANT MASSAGE

**A/N hey you guys I am terribly sorry for this but i wont be able to update soon. The reason is because my aunt (who i go **

**see often) is selling her computer and is getting rid of her internet :(**

**this story will be discontiued for now. I AM STILL GOING TO UPDATE THIS STORY THOUGH every chance i get to use the**

**computer at my school i will be wrting and might update a chapter or if i go to the public library so...yea**

**I am terribly sorry... thanks to those who like the story and the people who follow it but like I said before I will make **

**sure i update every chance i get.**

**ALSO if u guys have ideas i would every much apreciate it if u PM me them i will still be able to access my account on a phone but i cant update the story from it...**

**and... if anyone wants to use my story and make there own version of it YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION! **

**So thats it really im am so so so so so sorry you guys. Well until next time bye! :)**

**IM ALSO SORRY THIS WASN'T A CHAPTER **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I'm back! I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry this took so long to update I didn't have a computer! Plus I might be moving to a different part of Washington (no not Washington D.C) ok so first I want to thank Red Writing Express for this chapter check out their stories they're really good. I would also thank EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES THIS STORY! i love you all! **

**disclamer: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIMEAND IF I DID THERE WOULD BE ALOT OF FIONNA AND CAKE!**

**"Geez, what was that about?" I asked myself, climbing down the steps. I finally made my way onto the ground, greeted by the crunch of the fallen leaves. Autumn wind blew my blonde hair back and I fought back. I kept walking, pushing my auburn scarf around my neck. My black sweater hugged my body as well did my light blue converse. I heard rustling. I've developed some of my mom's powers but not much since most of my blonde is human. I shut my eyes and a scent filled my nose.  
I was no longer alone. I stopped in my tracks and released low muttered words; almost a growl. I spun around and performed a backflip, pulling out a dagger and throwing it into the air. It sliced through the leaves of a tree and two beings fell from the branches. I slid under them and leaped on their bodies, holding them in place. I pressed my dagger against of the beings' neck. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" I hissed silently. It was a boy and a girl. The boy had raven black hair with a blonde streak in the middle. The girl's hair was pure black and she wore black cat ears in her hair. They were seven year olds!  
"I-I-I-...PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" They cried. I quickly covered their mouths and grabbed a cape that was wrapped around my neck. I pulled it over us and we rolled into the leaves. Everything was quiet save for our heavy breathing, "Who are you and what do you want with my family?"  
"Hah! Family? You have a mom, that's not a family!" The boy snorted.  
"How'd you like to lose a family?" I growled, pressing the blade against his neck. He gulped and nodded weakly.  
"WHO ARE YOU?" I growled.  
"I-I-I- I'm Flynn Abadeer!"  
"And I'm...Summer Abadeer!"  
"What?" I gasped softly.  
"He's my cousin!" Summer cried.  
"I-I-..."  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I...wanted to see you." Flynn said.  
I pulled the cape off and climbed to my feet. I didn't have time for this prank. "Get off my lawn if you want to live."  
They got up and ran off. I grabbed them and pulled them back. I sliced a tiny cut into each of them in anger, "Next time, it won't be a paper cut."  
They got the warning and ran off.  
"Hey!" A voice called. I turned around to see Jason, levitating in the air. He barely got here; good thing, too.  
"Where you going?" He asked.  
"Well..."  
"Is this your friend?" Someone asked. I turned to face my mom.  
Oh bread balls, I thought. I backed away, "Yes."  
"Weren't you supposed to go to his house?"  
"Right! We were just leaving. Come on, Jason," I said, lying through my white teeth.  
"Alrighty then. Hurry up."  
"F-Fly?" I asked.  
"Well, duh. What's the matter with you? What kind of vampire doesn't know how to fly?"  
"Melody's not a vampire," my mom cut in.  
"Mom," I grumbled in a warning tone.  
"She's not one so I suggest you walk," She stated in a threatening tone. I huffed in embarrassment.  
"Fine by me," He growled, staring her straight in the eyes.  
My mom growled back but it scared me. It was sudden and written with pure hatred. I started walking through the woods, grabbing Jason. He didn't budge. Nothing would move the kid! I finally grasped his hand and walked him away slowly. I took one last glance at my mom before her figure disappeared. I sighed in relief, "Phew! She's gone."  
"Finally!" He exclaimed. "Hop on, kid."  
"But my mom said not to."  
"What's the matter? You afraid, mommy's girl!"  
"I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!"  
"Prove it," He grinned, leaning down on me. His eyes were slightly tinted. Hypnotizing actually. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we flew off into the sky.  
"Whoaa!" I cried, looking down at the ground. It was so high! I slipped and fell.  
As I screamed loudly, something happened. Jason swooped down and grabbed me at the last minute. His evil chuckle was familiar. My mom always watched home videos from her childhood and I always heard that chuckle. He threw me up in the air and caught me again.  
"I'M NOT! A TOY!" I yelled.  
"Relax, kid," He grumbled. Jason lifted me up and hugged my waist again. I spun around and hugged him tightly.  
"Hehe, scardey cat." He laughed.  
Angrily, I bit into his hand and fell towards the ground. I quickly grabbed a tree branch nearby and flipped to the top. I jumped from each branch to branch. Jason grabbed my arms and threw me up and down.  
The scared feeling in my stomach soon faded away; I felt like the brave feeling came naturally.**

**A/N plz plz plz plz u guys thank Red Writing Express for this chapter the bassically did it for me i was gonna add more but i decided to post it later. ok so this is a warning im not gonna update so frequently so u guys have to wait a long time again but maybe not :) ppl im trying my hardest to update this story and im sooo very soo its taking a long time. anyways i love you guys plz plz plz reveiw and plz check out Red Writing Express's stories plus White Drakim 13, and J.J darlings too...bye yall **


End file.
